The Daring Heist
by Fiendish Kitten
Summary: This takes place in between Sly 2 and 3. Sly and his crew plan a daring heist. It's a very short story.


The Daring Heist

The streets of Paris, at 3a.m. Not much to see at this time at night, except mainly a light or two in some of the houses, and people drinking from dawn until dusk in the local pubs. You might also see the Eiffel Tower in the distance, and if you looked very, very closely you might see a slim figure climbing to the top of the tower, and paragliding in your direction.

Sly Cooper. The world-renowned thief. A slim raccoon in his early twenties, wearing that unmistakable blue sweater and cap. There he was, at the top of the Eiffel Tower, ready for another one of those daring heists.

Sly pulled out his binocucom and whispered into the speaking device, "OK, Bentley. I'm up the top of the Eiffel Tower. What next?"

A sigh could be heard through the other end. "Sometimes, Sly" said the voice of his turtle companion, Bentley Wiseturtle, "I wonder where your brain is."

"It's not my fault that Carmelita's lovely pistol took me off the mission" replied Sly sarcastically. "But could you just remind me."

Bentley sighed again. "OK. Here goes. You see that nightclub?"

Sly looked around. "Oh yeah!" he said. "I remember! It's that club that used to belong to Dimitri, the one that you blew up 5 years ago!"

"Yep!" said Bentley. "But that's not the point. The point is, this con man… err, what was his name again, Murray?"

Murray, Sly and Bentley's hippo companion, replied, "Oh, Seymour 'Slinky' Lousteau. Dimitri's cousin."

Bentley then spoke through the binocucom again. "Well, Slinky is illegally gambling."

"So?" said Sly. "Can't the police deal with it?"

Bentley ignored this comment. "And I heard that on top of that he stole a very expensive item. The Amethyst of Arabia."

Sly was a little confused. "Arabia? Then what's it doing here?"

"Slinky and his goons sneaked into the Arabian Palace, disguised as US, and stole it! And they got us into trouble!"

"Uh oh. This Slinky seems like a tough person… I'll be in that nightclub in a jiffy."

Sly knew his way around Paris, so he didn't need any guidance. He managed to escape the local security guards. Once he arrived at the nightclub, he decided not to use the front door, because he would be easily recognized. Instead, he climbed up to the roof of the club, and slid down the chimney.

He landed in the nightclub's main area, but nobody saw him, thankfully. He crept up to the glass cabinet where Slinky kept the things he stole. Piles of jewels. Sly examined them. "Wow" he thought to himself, eyeing a Russian bracelet. "Bet Carmelita will love this stuff!"

"SLY!" said Bentley through the binocucom.

"Oh yeah!" said Sly. "The Amethyst! There it is! Now… how to get this thing open…" He picked up his binocucom. "Hey Bentley, can you help me out? How do I open this thing? I hear it's got an alarm system on it."

"Don't worry" said Bentley. "I'll hack into the computer, whilst Murray will sneak in through the back door, and provide backup."

"OK then." Sly waited patiently.

Meanwhile, back at the safehouse, Bentley got ready for another hacking job. "Ah, nothing like a good old computer hack job!" he chuckled to himself. He then logged into Hackers-R-Us, as Spex-Dude, and in the box saying 'Destination', he typed in, 'Dimitri's Nightclub'. Bentley's hacker eventually made it through to the laser system. Once the job was done, he called, "OK. I've done it!"

At the same time, Murray had reached the nightclub. "So, how's it going?" he said to Sly, who was opening the cabinet. "Need 'The Murray' to help you?"

Sly picked up the Amethyst. However, this resulted in all of Slinky's other stolen goods falling onto the floor, making a loud clanging noise, alerting the big boss!

"Hey! You! Sly Cooper!" Slinky was a spitting image of his cousin Dimitri, except his skin was orange, not purple.

"Slinky."

"Put that down, Cooper!" Slinky spat. "It's not yours! Finders keepers, bro!"

"It's not yours either" said Sly in reply. "It belongs to the Palace of Arabia, and I'm returning it to its rightful owners."

"Yeah!' roared Murray. "And if you've got a problem with that, you'll have The Murray to deal with!"

Slinky laughed evilly. "Who's 'The Murray'? All I see, is a FAT, PATHETIC, WEAKLING!"

Murray's face turned a bright red. "That does it, Slinky!" he roared. "I may be big, and not as smart as the other guys, but one thing I'm not, is WEAK!" He rammed into the lizard's body, pressing him against the wall.

"Get him, you morons!" cried Slinky, as Murray strangled him.

As Slinky's minions ran towards Murray (who managed to knock out every single one of them), Sly packed each and every last one of Slinky's stolen goods into a sack. "Might as well" he said. "I could make money with these on Thiefnet, and I'm sure Carmelita wouldn't mind a jewel or two."

Murray then came puffing back. "There!" he grunted. "Every last one of 'em!"

"What about Slinky?"

"Oh, he's just… lying around."

Indeed Slinky was lying around, lying underneath one of the nightclub's gigantic speakers. "I'm sure Miss Fox'll love him" Sly said enthusiastically.

The pair of them made their way back to the safehouse, where Bentley was waiting. "Sly! Murray! I have been so worried!"

"No need to be worried, little buddy, cos no-one likes to mess with The Murray!"

"What's that you've got there?" asked Bentley, pointing to the sack on Sly's shoulder.

"A little cash, my dear Bentley" said Sly. "Let's sell it! Imagine all the cool stuff we can get!"

A police siren could be heard in the distance, growing louder as we speak.

"Uh oh" said Sly. "Looks like we've got company. Hit it, Murray!" and the Van sped off, quick as a flash, and just in time too.

Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox had arrived. "I'll have you now for sure, Sly Cooper!" she shouted. She then began searching…

And searching…

Until three hours later there was no sign of Sly Cooper and his goons, as always. "You think you're so smart, don't you-OW!" She had then trodden on a giant speaker. It was under that speaker that she saw…

"Seymour Lousteau! Got you at last!" she cried, pulling Slinky out from underneath the speaker.

"Ah, Inspector Fox!" shrieked Slinky. "We meet again! Can you do the honour of…"

"Nope, you're not getting away with it this time! Not after you set fire to that bus full of nuns… you'll be seeing loads of nuns where you'll be going!" She handcuffed Slinky and thrust him into the back of the police cruiser. "And as for you, Sly Cooper, you'd better watch out!" She then drove off.

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong, where Sly and co. were planning their next heist, Sly looked up into the sky. "All in a night's work" he smiled.

THE END.


End file.
